Karciarz
Rzucająca ��Karciarz�� Moje imię to Yugi, jestem karciarzem od dekady wieków i wiesz co mnie wkurwiało podczas mojej kadencji? Że jesteśmy mieszani z gównem jak hazardziści, my nie jesteśmy magami, my jesteśmy użytkownikami, którzy mądrze posługują się pradawnymi kartami! W tych kartach jest coś więcej niż nasza siła i magia, a nasze uczucia i nadzieja. Karciarze są najbardziej specyficzną klasą, nienawidzą współpracować między sobą, karciarze często dominują w swoim gronie, targują się o karty, czy też zakładają, pozbawiając czasem karciarza całego majątku. Niestety bądźmy szczerzy jesteś zbyt tępy, by posiadać klasę karciarza, jest bardzo rozbudowana, bardzo wymagająca, za nim dalej przejdziesz powiedz czy masz przebłyski korzystania z mózgu? Miejmy nadzieję, że tak skup całą swoją uwagę na ciężkim treningu i udanym pozyskiwaniu kart. Pamiętaj karta jest twoim sługą, a ty jesteś mistrzem karty. ��Poziomy�� ⏬'Poziom 0 - Zerówka (Brak kart)' * Jest to poziom dla osób o nikłych umiejętnościach karcianych, nie posiadają te osoby doświadczenia w używaniu ich oraz nie potrafią ich odpalać, te osoby są nazywane ,,zerówkami'' czyli osobami nie znającymi się na świecie karcianym ⏬'Poziom 1 - Adept (Maksymalnie 3 karty podczas walki)' * Adepci posiadają podstawowe doświadczenie w używaniu kart, posiadają zwykle jedną talię określonej frakcji i używają tylko tych kart które zawierają w sobie: Słabe bestie, jedną ultra zdolność, zwykle parę kart kontroli tłumu (ogłuszenie) oraz dwie do trzech kart walecznych ⏬'Poziom 2 - Nowicjusz (Maksymalnie 3 karty podczas walki)' * Są to osoby które ewoluowały swoją pierwszą kartę frakcyjną na wyższy poziom, posiadają one takie same ograniczenia jak Adepci lecz są o wiele bardziej szanowani niż Adepci. ⏬'Poziom 3 - Czeladnik (Maksymalnie 3 karty podczas walki)' * Czeladnicy to osoby które opanowały umiejętności jednej talii frakcyjnej na poziomie zaawansowanym, potrafią układać podstawowe strategie przeciwko wrogowi, posiadają oni zwykle: Jedną ultra zdolność, dość przeciętne bestie, dostateczny zasób talii kontroli tłumu oraz pięć do sześciu kart walecznych ⏬'Poziom 4 - Pasowany (Maksymalnie 3 karty podczas walki)' * Pasowani to osoby które opanowały swoją talię na poziomie mistrzowskim, są oni bardzo blisko osiągnięcia tytułu prawdziwego karciarza, ten tytuł może zostać przyznany tylko osobie która posiada minimalnie jedną talię danej frakcji która zawiera: Jedną ultra zdolność, bestie średniego poziomu, minimalnie 10 kart kontroli tłumu oraz wysoki zasób kart walecznych ⏬'Poziom 5 - Karciarz (Maksymalnie 5 kart podczas walki)' * Karciarz to osoba która osiągnęła ten tytuł przez zdobycie swej drugiej talii oraz osiągnięcie zdolności posługiwania się obydwoma taliami na poziomie mistrzowskim, osoby te mają dostęp do: Jednej ultra zdolności, silnych bestii, wielu kart kontroli tłumu, mają prawo mieszać karty frakcyjne oraz podstawą ich walki są karty waleczne ⏬'Poziom 6 - Zawodowiec (Maksymalnie 5 kart podczas walki)' * Zawodowcy to osoby posiadające cztery talie frakcyjne opanowane na poziomie mistrzowskim. To karciarze którym udało się pokonać wielu przeciwników dzięki swojej inteligencji oraz opanowaniu podczas używania tych kart. Mają oni dostęp do: Jednej ultra zdolności, bardzo silnych bestii, różnorodności kart walecznych oraz kontroli tłumu ⏬'Poziom 7 - Mistrz Karciany (Maksymalnie 5 kart podczas walki)' * Mistrz karciany to osoba posiadające więcej niż cztery talie frakcyjne, ich opanowanie oraz styl walki są nigdy nie do przewidzenia, te osoby posiadają umiejętności ciskania kartami legendarnymi, z ograniczeniami postaci do 10k mocy. Niestety rzucenie legendarnej karty powoduje ubytek mocy u użytkownika Posiadają oni w taliach zwykle to samo co zawodowcy ⏬'Poziom 8 - Arcymistrz Karciany (Maksymalnie 5 kart podczas walki)' * Arcymistrzowie to osoby posiadające wielkie umiejętności, owe osoby posiadają zdolności na poziomie jak sama nazwa mówi ARCYMISTRZOWSKIM co oznacza że mało co ktokolwiek jest w stanie z nimi wygrać. Walki z nimi są ciężkie ponieważ posiadają oni dostęp do kart legendarnych, mimo to ich spryt osiąga czubek nosa Bana. ⏬'Poziom 9 - Znawca (Maksymalnie 7 kart podczas walki)' * Znawcy to osoby posiadające doświadczenie wiele większe od Arcymistrzów, są to osoby które nie potrzebują sprytu by wygrywać walki, mają oni dostęp do ewolucji prawie każdej karty koszmaru, legendarnych kart oraz podczas walki mogą użyć aż 7 bez wielkiej straty mocy! Posiadają oni dwie ultra zdolności. ⏬'Poziom 10 - Legenda Karciana (Maksymalnie 7 kart podczas walki)' * Legendy karciane to osoby posiadające doświadczenie większe niż reszta poziomów razem wziętych, ich karty posiadają siłę nie do pokonania a same osoby są przebiegłe jak nikt podczas rozgrywek, mają oni dostęp do kart legendarnych oraz mitycznych bez ograniczeń, tak samo jak Znawcy mają oni dostęp do dwóch ultra zdolności oraz wszystkich kart koszmaru!